


Loonacy

by LazBriar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss
Genre: Anal, Angry Awoo, Anthro, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Implied Breeding, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loona - Freeform, M/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Oral, Smut, Spinoff, Teasing, Wolf Pussy, excessive cum, throatfucking, wolf dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/pseuds/LazBriar
Summary: Ghen's got a big problem when Loona comes knocking on his Boss' door.
Relationships: Loona (Helluva Boss)/OC Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 455





	Loonacy

**Author's Note:**

> It is I, Laz Briar, your local Pornomancer. What with the release of Helluva Boss, who doesn't love some wonderful smut!? I'm a sucker (a HUGE sucker) for gothic, angry girls, and Loona just hits all my buttons. And she's a woof! So, if you need to see lupine-dick going ALLLL the way up that pussy, here you go!

**Loonacy**

“Oh, bastards and bellweathers, I’m late!”

A skeletal hand flicked closed a black, ornate pocketwatch, shuffling the arcane object within a long suit of flowing violet robes, the handler clicking whispers of dismay as he rushed about his shop. The meeting was soon, at 12:45, and here he was, scuffling about like it was 12:35!

“You’ve got things under control, yes?” said the entity, a corpse-like thing with skinless features and eyeless sockets, cracking its neck as it looked to the other in the room. His associated.

Said associated nodded, offering a gruff “mmhm.”

A squint of the eyes, or rather, the tiny, purplish flames that passed for eyes. “Hmmm. . . this _is_ the first time you’ve been on your own. Are you sure? Are you _absolutely sure?_ The list is long, you know.”

Another nod, but the robed figure wasn’t convinced. “I mean _long, long._ It could probably roll down the streets like a carpet for ol’ Lucy himself, ya’ know.”

A hand raise. “Under control.”

The skeleton stared at his underling, concerned. Boy was a young buck, or, by the standards of hell anyway. Tall yet firm of size and muscle, coated in black fur and beholden to the features of a wolf, eyes a deep, pale, shimmering silver, wearing an attire fit for a metal concert or whatever the crazy things kids wore these days. He was useful, helpful, and an excellent addition to the _UBERSPYRE MAGNIFACTA ARTETFACT EMPORIUM,_ doubling as both labor and a bodyguard. Mostly the former. The skeleton was a lazybones, after all.

“You’ll water the _blodsfunga?_ Sharpen the _Kerpian Blades?_ Organize the artifact racks? Quiet the books – that’s important too, they’re gotten chatty lately.”

A salute. “Nothing to worry about, boss!”

His leader sighed. “I am filled with nothing _but_ worry. But if you say so. . .” Another check of the time, and a muttering of forbidden, otherworldly swears.

“By the hoary screams of Saint Khrasm, I have to go! Bah, take care of things, Gehn, take care of them good. . . or there _will be trouble!”_

Trouble, he meant literally. Not as punishment, no no, but because the UBERSPYRE was beholden to alien inventory yanked from multidimensional shenanigans. Hell just seemed like a convenient place to get rid of the troublemaking things, but, if left unattended. . . ah, it would be fine, all fine.

Gehn watched his master leave. The robed lich waved a hand, forming a shadowy door shivering with red light, before stepping through it, taking one last slow, steady look at his pupil. A worried expression – or, that’s what it _appeared_ to be (he was only a skull, after all). Gehn waved, muzzle tugged with a smile, watching his lord vanish. He waited a while, ears flagged, making sure he was _actually gone._

When the boney creature didn’t return in a fit of screeching rage, Gehn huffed a relaxed sigh. “Phoooo. Fiiiiinally.”

His tail wagged and he sauntered to the desk, plopping into the velvet seat before swinging his legs on the table and leaning back. Thank _fuck._ The Master was a prickly, stressed, overly worried sort. Could never take a breather. Well, Gehn was the opposite – and _bonus,_ he knew where the _stash_ wash. Licking his chops, he opened a drawer, flicking aside its hidden compartments, retrieving a small velvet back of the _good shit._ Mortals called it “weed” but this shit was well beyond a normal leaf, this was grown on the shores of distant planets under eldritch sunlight. It could take you _places._

He chuckled, setting out a tray and getting the literal magic leaves ready to go. Ol’ Master had special pipes too, the heads cut from skulls of old demonic beings which poured an extra dash of arcane goodness into it.

Once the pipe was loaded, he took one last look around. Everything looked fine. The shop was fine, everything quiet and whatnot. Nothing out of the ordinary. Some of the china plates were having an argument about the _Kerpian Genocide_ but that was normal, he’d just need to rearrange them later. Satisfied, Gehn prepped to light the pipe an-

A loud, harrowing crash shattered his attention, sending him backward as he collided into he floor. A guttural, feminine roar followed after, along with the violent _click-click_ of a double barrel Model 666 shotgun. Shelves fell, artefacts cracked, spirits screamed as a figure bolted into the store.

_“BANG, BANG, MOTHERFUCKER!”_

Oh SHIT. Oh NO. Gehn, on the ground, felt a wave of terror sweep through him. Not because he was being attacked, that was whatever, but because the _ARTEFACTS!_ Oh god the Master was gonna flay him alive!

There were no shots following the intrusion, rather the violent growl of his unseen assailant.

“HEY!” she barked, ears perked. “Get out from under there and fuckin’ die with your boots on, coward!”

Coward? Hey! He was no coward! At least not with other demons.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Gehn called over, hiding his head. “If you’re gonna shoot can we do this outside, please!?”

There was a scoff of utterdisbelief. The attacker let off an even more furious growl, were such a thing possible, marching towards the desk, shoving aside yet more priceless gems, gun trained.

“I’m gonna’ piss in your skull you boney fuck, now get out here an-”

Gehn glanced up to see. . . whoa.

“Whoa.”

She blinked. _“Whoa.”_

Staring down at him was, well, another wolf! No fucking way! Alabaster fur married to eyes of deep, crimson sclera, a curvaceous frame adorned in back shirt and shorts with a pentagram neck-piece, long snowy-gray hair falling to her waist. Of course, she also held the barrel end of a fucking shotgun pointed down at him, but, hey, nobody’s perfect.

“Wait, wait, _what the shit?”_ said the girl. “You’re not. . . hang on. . .”

She retracted the weapon and yanked out a Hellphone, thumbing through it, glancing at the screen and Gehn multiple times. She gave an agonized, aggravated groan, stuffing a way.

“UGGGGGH, you’re not him.”

Gehn blinked. “Not. . . who?”

“Stupid skeleton motherfucker.”

Skeleton. . . oh. _Oh._ She meant Boss, the Master. Huh. What was this about, now? Seeing as how Gehn wasn’t in danger, he cleared his throat, straightening, careful to keep his hand-paws raised.

“I can’t believe this shit!” growled the assailant. “One time I finally get to do something and it’s _not the right fucking guy!”_

Gehn squinted. Man, she was angry, and pretty. Uh, really pretty. He sniffed at the air and felt her scent him, that kind of raw, visceral ambrosia only beholden to his kind. Demons didn’t have it, they were just gross and fleshy, but _her?_ Uh, hang on, what was he doing again?

“Are you trying to kill my boss?” Gehn blurted out. “Cause that’s kinda’ impossible. Not with that pea shooter, anyway.”

The attacker glared. “Fuckin’ ‘scuse me? You work for that dick? And. . . _pea shooter!?”_

Gehn nodded. “Oh yeah, I mean, if you’re trying to take a swing at the Master? Heh, hehe, not with that, no way. And it’s a double barrel, means you get what, one, two shots. . . or maybe you’re good at reloading?”

She stared at him, eyes trailing over him. “Are you being real right now?”

He shrugged. “I’m just being honest, I’ve seen some shit. And. . .”

Gehn was distracted by the collapse of more inventory, causing him to flinch. “OH NO!”

He watched in horror as one of the ancient books took a life of its own, sprouting legs and running off. “I’M FREEEEEEEEEE!” it screeched.

The attacker glanced too, eyes widening. “Huh,” she gruffed. “Wait. Oh, fucking god shitfuck.”

She rubbed her eyes. “Greaaaaat. We’re uninsured. Property damage. Greaaaaaaaaaaat.”

Gehn didn’t quite hear her, staring in disbelief. “Ohhh maaan,” he whimpered. “He’s gonna imprison me for like, a century now. . .”

For the briefest of moments, the wolfess looked _slightly_ regretful, setting the shotgun to her side. “Uh. Hum. Damn. Sorry, I guess?”

She cleared her throat. “You’re not gonna’ like, report this are you? I kinda’ hate this dumbass job but it’s the only one I have and if word gets out I futzed this up, business might, I dunno, _stop,_ and. . .”

She watched the other wolf kind crumple, admittedly forlorn. Hmm.

“. . .how’d you get this job, again?”

Gehn flinched as a crystal eye rolled to the ground, hissing with red smoke. “Er, well,” he mumbled. “Master looked after me, I guess. I was supposed to be responsible but, shit.”

He glanced at the gun, forcing a grin. “Hah, maybe you oughta’ shoot me now.”

She huffed. “Maybe you should shoot _me._ Goddammit. This sucks.”

“What’s your name, again?” asked Gehn. “Figure I should know the person who got me a century of eternal punishment, ahah.”

At this, the wolfess flinched. “Dude, come on, knock it off. You’re not really gonna’ talk about this, are you?”

Gehn scratched his cheek. “I. . . I dunno. . . Boss’ll want to know and. . “

He looked at the girl, and damn she was sweet on the eyes. He didn’t really blame her, but at the same tiiiime she kinda’ got him between a rock and a hard place. Some of those objects were irreplaceable!

She crossed her arms. “Don’t tell my boss, I won’t tell yours.”

Gehn tilted his head. “Huh? But that won’t fix anything!”

“No, but it won’t make anything worse.”

Gehn didn’t quite follow the logic. That sounded like it _would_ in every sense of the word.

“. . .I’ll make it worth your while, dude,” she said, glancing around. “Nnf. Been so goddamn long anyway. . .”

Gehn didn’t understand. “Huh? What, you’ve got some cosmic weed or somethin’? Cause money probably won’t fix this and. . .”

He stopped mid speech as the wolfess adjusted her shirt top, yanking it upward and over her frame. At once, two supple, perky breasts wobbled free, tented with black nips and piercings. She rolled her eyes, frowning.

“Dude, _I’m about to suck your dick,_ is that not clear?”

Oh. OH. _OH._

Gehn stared. Oh shit. His heart went from zero to sixty and his blood ran hot. The literal animal brain of his mind screamed _YES._ Not because it was the proximity of a lay, but because it was a wolfess. A rare, powerful breed, a creature he didn’t encounter Down Here, if ever. They were literally made for eachother. It was so unbelievably _right._

“I’m goddamn fuckin’ pissed anyway,” she said.

Gehn shook his head. “Damn. Can I get your name still?”

He decided to concede first. “I’m Gehn.”

She paused, staring at him a while, considering. “Hmph. Loona.”

 _Loona._ The wolf immediately imprinted that on his brain. Damn, she was hot in a “fuck off” sort of way, definitely his type. She growled when he didn’t move, kicking the desk.

“Can you _get over here,_ already!? God!”

Didn’t have to tell him twice! Gehn ignored the fac that the shop was in total disarray, coming around to lean on the edge of said desk as the bare chested wolfess gave him a grumbly once over, glancing at his pants. Her tail swished from side to side, nose flaring, sipping at his scent. Her eyes dilated, and she offered a deep, rumbling purr. Oh, she felt it too. There it was. The primal instinct, the hormonal urge, the want to _fuck_ that was only communed through two wolves. Only they understood this language, and it was a long time since the “words” were spoken.

She huffed, licking chips, slipping to knees as she practically ripped Gehn’s jeans apart, pulling out his flank. His flesh was hardening, flopping out, the canine inches throbbing to life. Loona gasped, almost stumbling.

“Oh, oh shit, _oh fucking shit,_ t-this is real goddamn dick,” she intoned, covering her mouth, eyeing the inches. Yes, yes it was, of good size and shape. But she was _correct._ Gehn wasn’t your typical demon sinner, thanks to his Boss, and that meant she got the real deal.

He grunted, offering a doofy grin. “I take it’s been a while, h-huh?”

Yeah, for both of them. She sniffed at him again, savoring his masculine aroma, gripping the fat shaft in paw-hand, a dribble of presex running from the tip. Like a manic animal, she took a long, slow lick from base to tip, eyes rolling as if it were a piece of marinated steak. Might as well have been. She let the pre drip on her tongue, holding her maw open, smacking it against the pink rug, cheeks flushing hot red.

“God fucking damn,” she muttered. “Ya’ know how hard it is to find quality cock!?”

Gehn buckled with his own moan, tail swishing in excited sweeps. “I wouldn’t,” he managed. “Girls ain’t much either. . . until now. . . h-heh. . .”

Oh boy, his ability to remain cohesive was fast fading. _Fast fading._ He couldn’t focus though because the lusty Loona took his inches and smacked it against her cheeks, hard, eyes closed, rubbing the scent-y tip and inches into her soft, silky cheeks. She wanted that musk, that mark, because it was uniquely wolf, and the last time she saw an _actual_ wolf was. . . uh. . .

“It’s so goddamn real,” she said through hot breaths, pulling back to stare at the tip as if hypnotized. “Nnnnfff. . .”

Her scowl-angry face dawned a different expression, glancing up to Gehn, wearing a wicked, voracious, crazed sneer.

“Hey, Gehnny boy, you ever fucking played snap my choker!?”

Ghen’s eyes widened. Wait, what?

“I’m. . . not. . .fami-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because the lust ridden, hungry wolfess opened her maw and drove the heavy inches into her throat. Ghen was no slouch when it came to size either, being of his animalistic origin, knot and all. And yet, this didn’t deter her one goddamn bit, as she engulfed the fat, pulsing meat into her welcoming oral chamber. Gehn gave out a hot, grunting ‘yip,’ watching his wanting flesh vanish, her skilled black muzzle lips gripping him with perfect tightness. She coughed, grumbled, hacked and sputtered, eyes watering, wincing, burying the bone until plunging it into her struggling throat.

“Yhgg fkkfn bfhff!” she uttered. “Hffrdr!”

Gehn shuddered, legs going soft, head arching as he “awoo’d” in pleased heat, panting. Oh his blood was boiling, igniting, a surge of pure adrenalin overtaking him. Proximity, instinct, it was all clashing together, and the damn wolfess was working his cock over with bewildering grace. The muzzle was a perfect fit, her soft, wet tongue rolling under his flesh and even lapping at his fat, fuzzy testes.

She released him a moment, coughing, gagging, raindrops of presex and saliva escaping her, a thick, sticky trail of _them_ bridging her lips to tip while she gasped.

“Fucking hell! Not good enough!” she rasped, staring at the wolfcock. For a moment, Ghen thought she meant _him,_ but no, it was her _own_ effort.

She glared at him, snarling. “YOU! STOP STANDING AROUND AND FUCK MY THROAT!”

A bolt of dark electricity went straight through him. Goddamn, she was hungry for it. Just like _him._ Just like his species, the way of wild wolves. This is how it was, perfect and sublime, without the obnoxious layers of Hell to deal with. They knew what they wanted.

“Fiesty bitch,” Ghen grumbled back, his primal instincts snapping out like a beast. “Good!”

It wasn’t the same with others. Succubi were too. . . off. But this? God, he could smell her arousal and it was driving him mad. He clasped her cheeks and did as told like a good pup, promptly slamming himself into her needy mouth. She gagged again, but didn’t resist, only embraced it until the fat pole drove all the way through, her throat bulged in obscene fashion.

“HLLK! SLFKF!”

In a steady but brutal rhythm, Gehn obliged the wolfess with his thrusting, hungry motions, much like a dog finding a hole to breed. Damn, how’d he get here, anyway? In one moment, his life was probably ruined, and now he was balls deep in a pretty wolfess, this Loona, this attractive, goth chick. Was this some kind of fucked up test?

_Stop thinking, hump her throat._

Oh yeah, that.

He did. He, for lack of better word, hammered his thighs into her challenging maw, gagging, coughing noises erupting with each strike, drops of saliva pooling onto the floor. Her spiked collar flexed, winced, her perky tits clapping together as Gehn relentlessly swung his hips into her divine, choking hold, tongue massaging his inches. His hefty testes smacked into her chin, an animal rutting, sense of himself quickly abandoned cause oh fuck he needed to get it _in._

Loona, meanwhile, held on for dear life, just the kinda’ shit she was looking for. She grabbed her new “companion” by the thighs, eyes watering, ruining her eyeliner as the wolf-root smashed her maw, a perfect sleeve for – frankly – dogmeat far too big for her. But that’s _just how she fucking liked it._ All thoughts of fucking up the job for _IMP_ faded, her loins starting to glisten with arousal, wanting a whole lot more than having her throat ruined.

“C’mon, c’mon, fuck,” Gehn grunted, leaning over as he clenched her hair, hard, smacking himself so harshly into Loona the floorboards winced. As he did, his wide, bulging shaft spread her throat enough, straining the spiked collar, the leather giving away with a loud, cracking _snap._

“OGGHG!” Gehn howled as he careened into his first orgasm, knot swelling and hefty testes swelling, trembling, canine length pulsing as it shot thick ropes of hot issue, drowning Loona’s throat in a deluge of _himself._

“HMMMLGK!”

Loona’s watery eyes widened, held down as Gehn drained himself in her awaiting lips, hot white dripping from her lips, streaming down her muzzle as the larger wolf emptied himself, humping through orgasm.

“Ohhooolyfuckyesss,” Gehn cooed, his frame wobbling and twitching as his first peak escaped him, swallowed by the voracious wolfess. She drew back, sputtering, hacking with gooey, loud coughs, trails of saliva and sex oozing from her mouth. She wiped her muzzle, gasping for breaths, some of the seed pouring over her perky tits, sticky trails of their sexual congress caught on her lips.

“You f-fucking ass,” she chided, glancing down at her broken collar. “I wasn’t being SERIOUS!”

Ghen only snickered, smirking. “Fuck your ass? Sounds like an idea, haha. . .”

Oh _yes,_ his mind was sheared between complacency and _want._ The rest of this Hellish domain, the consequences of the UBERSPYRE suffering a _major_ setback, that kinda’ didn’t matter anymore. One forgot everything when they were inches deep in wolfess throat. And he was still hard, lupine meat eager to find itself buried in pussy. Or. . .

She growled. “Don’t get any ideas, fuckboy!”

“Ideas!? You just let me. . . hey, come on! You kinda’ owe me here! You did basically _ruin my life!”_

Loona rolled her eyes. “Nng, fucking hell, fine, _fine!_ Lucky I like this dick. . .”

And she _was_ trying to blow off steam. Thank the Devil she wasn’t having a flare up or this would get strange, fast. Besides, her associated her was not bad on the eyes, not bad at all. There were few alternatives, if _any._ Had that rocker vibe going on, and damn he might be nice to get blazed with and. . .

No, _no,_ Loona, easy girl, just ride that dick and call it a night, things were getting too crazy as is.

Shuddering, she stood, straightening, pressing herself onto desk, plump chest pancaking against the smooth wood as she presented her haunches, wiggling it from side to side, bushy tail curling out of the way.

“Well? Get em’ off if you want it so bad.”

Mocking aside, she gulped, licking her chops as she eyed that oozing prick. Brr. She wanted that thing _all the way in her._ As for Gehn, yeah, yeah _he definitely_ wanted it. Once the Boss saw, well, the wreck of the shop, he didn’t know what fate had in store, so.

He ripped down his jeans and cast them aside, promptly throwing hands to Loona’s backside and ripping her out of skirt and panties, tearing the cloth off.

“HEY! YOU FUCK!”

He grumbled, chuckled. “Sorry.” He wasn’t, though. Not for an ass like this, no no. She was a wolfess so she had size, an ample, plump rump he caressed and squeezed, _hard._ He panted like a dumb animal, yanking her curvy cheeks apart, spying her supple holes. Oooh, bonus, this pentagram-sporting lass was carrying an interesting color. Her ring and cleft were sin black, nether lips sodden and dripping with arousal, a scent driving him wild.

Like a slobbering doof, Gehn placed his length between the split of Loona’s cheeks, the sloppy cock mussing her fur, rubbing it between the split of her white peach. She snarled, glaring back at him.

“The hell are you doing, dumbass!?”

Gehn tilted his head. “Enjoying the full moon.” _Bam._ He was clever.

Like a full moon, it pushed his instincts to full force. His dripping loins nudged Loona’s tight, awaiting pucker, while she shivered and tensed, clenching teeth. Indeed, she scraped the wood with claws as Gehn teased, until brutally shoving every bit of himself right into that tight, gripping hole. The sloppy mess that was his flank made entry easier, but Loona’s breath caught, tongue hanging out as it went all the way in.

“Hugggghgh. . .” Loona droned, paralyzed, impaled on the male’s inches. Oh fucking hell it was painful and pleasant all at the same time, and still, she wanted it. Didn’t have to wait long, Gehn was quick to buck himself into her. Not at all with care or concern, no, his mind was well beyond reservation, he fully intended to use her backside as a personal sleeve, and rut he did.

He slammed into her, shaking the table, Loona shuddering with long, whining moans, tits rolling across the desk as she had no choice but to receive the unrepentant hammering. Well, she _did_ kinda fuck his store up, and there were worse fates.

It was accented by his leaning, where one of his paw-hands gripped her at the neck, body leaning, breathing into her ear. Sticky goo trialed from the point of entry and his testes smacked into her taint, teasing what he fully intended to do with her juicy wolf pussy. Those animal huffs, those bestial grunts, it only encouraged Loona. This whole position, this situation, it clicked all the switches in her mind, hit those buttons she and Gehn were wired for. Despite the _struggle_ of getting her tight hole fucked over, well, she bucked back, rolling her hips into his thrusts. It didn’t matter he was just some schmuck she met a few moments ago, he was _a wolf,_ and finding a real, legitimate wolfdick Down Here? Ugh, impossible.

She drooled through sharp canines before that shivering flank hit _another_ peak, a rising orgasm bursting with seed, flooding her tight, inner walls.

“GGHG!” Loona cried, mouth agape, feeling her rectal path soaked with hot issue. She panted, the larger wolf pining her down as his testes tensed again, wave after wave leaving him. But goddamn he wasn’t done.

“Ngggggh,” Gehn hissed, yanking himself free, once again his length slimy with the congress of the wolfess. Still hard, still needing. That was okay, though, there was one thing left, one biological blueprint every male wolf held: the need to breed, to knot.

“I know you want it too,” Gehn said, voice low and predatory. That’s where he was – the softer mannerisms were gone, and what spoke now was the remains of someone else, the beast. Fortunately, he was fucking someone like him.

“Shut the fuck up n’pump a whole litter into me,” spat Loona, her black ring streaming with white. Devil, she needed it. It was like a nerve was struck. She felt so _off_ without that lupine-length in her, like she’d been missing out. Time to fix it.

“Goddamn, you really just wanna’ be a breeding bitch?” said Gehn, dizzy from himself. That wasn’t true, but when your mind was soaked with adrenalin and lust, one might say anything.

Oh Gehn didn’t need a moment more of encouragement. His fingers spread Loona’s supple, plump cheeks, taking an eyeful of her ebon snatch. Her cleft drooled with arousal, glistening, hot, waiting, and he could tell she hadn’t gotten _real dick_ for a long time. Not like a wolf, not the thing she needed. Same for him. When’s the last time he got a quality gal? He didn’t even remember. This was right, this was his brain saying _yes._

Impatient, Loona spun around, growling, her red sclera practically glowing. She hopped on the desk, swinging an arm under her knees, showing off her obsidian lips, tail thump with impatience.

“Come on, COME ON!”

Gehn didn’t need to be told twice, or at all, in fact. Clearly, she meant _come in._

He loomed over her, grabbing his still erect shaft and running the tip across her outer lips, teasing the tunnel with his touches, forcing her to growl with hungry, wolfish sounds. “Knock it off, dumbass!”

He smirked. “If you say so!” She wanted? Fine, he’d give it _all_ to her.

He shoved himself into her, like a blade in its sheathe, every inch of meaty wolf-prick spreading her tight, black tunnel to threshold, her head arching with a whining howl. He grabbed her ankles with his one large hand-paw, pushing them to her neck, outright mounting her, a pseudo-mating press, as he pushed his spear into her sodden earth.

Oh, fucking hell it was good, so unbelievably good. His size and her tightness kept him locked in, and he hadn’t even knotted her. “Hhhhhggggg. . .”

He couldn’t help but lick her cheek with tongue, if not in possessive fashion, beginning his heavy rutting grinds. God, she was fuckin’ pretty. Her attitude only made her that much more a turn on, all indifferent like. Seriously, he hadn’t seen another wolf lass in what felt like an eternity, and his current “job” didn’t allow much opportunity for anything else.

Loona’s tail curled around his hip, egging him on, and he didn’t need much else to fuck _harder._ Goddamn, nothing clever left to say, huh? Well, not like he was a creature for quips here either. He released her ankles, outright pressing his chest into her now, her perky tits tickling his chest as he banged his root into her sloppy, dribbling wolf pussy. Each one forcing a loud, howling moan from her, and she had no choice but to curl arms around his back, clawing and scratching.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck,” she whined, “More of that you fucking idiot! Gaahah, breed me, breed me!”

Grrr, whether that’s what she wanted or not he didn’t know, and in the heat of the moment, rightly care. He’d consider this his lucky day. . . were it not for the shop.

Well, shoving himself in slick, sloppy wolf cunt was about all he could manage, especially with everything else. He knew his next orgasm was coming, and so, pressed forward, his smooth hips burying knot into the awaiting tunnel, a thick bulbous part of his member – its purpose? To lock a bitch down and make sure she got _every drop of seed_ a cock could pump out.

“NNGH!”

Loona’s frame shuddered, froze, gasping. He’d locked her down, this Ghen, and she felt him _explode_ inside her. Every female instinct of her wolf biology (demon aside) kicked in – wanting it, embracing it, craving it. Gehn, on the other hand, kept her pinned, shivering and buckling, the intensity of a third peak surging through him with dark, electric bliss. It was so, so much. Thank fuck for his biology, he’d have given out a long time ago if he were anything aside from a wolf.

They settled, the heat of a dizzying afterglow overwhelming them, panting like animals, puffs of steam escaping their muzzles. Loona’s ebon cleft leaked issue and arousal, soaking the desk. She was stunned, so much she had to stare at there union, in utter disbelief she took a fucking hound howitzer like this.

“H-how long is that goddamn cannon gonna’ be stuck in there?” she wheezed, eyeing it. Gehn, some sense returning to him, chuckled.

“Ahh, h-hah, not sure, it’s been a while. . . heh. Why? So eager to leave, gorgeous?”

He rut a bit, forcing a moan from her. “No dumbass,” she shot back. “I want more, fucker!”

More? Holy shit. “I’m not high enough for this,” he commented.

“You better share.”

She blinked, licking her teeth, pawing at her bulging tum where the cock was still resting nice and cozy like.

“Uhh. . . and hey, nmmf. . . you don’t mind syphilis, do you?”

-*-

Given that Ghen spent the next hour or so fucking the voracious wolfess into oblivion, no, no he did not. Granted, there were already a dozen things in the artefact shop he could find to deal with it, but eh, whatever. The Master kept vials of incubated, diseased demons lying around, this was child’s play.

Eventually, he was able to release her with a loud _pop,_ and it was a fucking mess.

Sense returned. He was on his back, and she was sitting on him, finally worn down.

“Damn,” Gehn said, tongue hanging out. “You’re incredible.”

She grunted. “Whatever. Fuck. Can I get a cast of this thing?” Loona intoned with a gesture to Gehn’s softening flank.

“Heh, genuine article no good?”

“You already know what the deal is.”

He gave a regretful laugh. “Yeah. . . don’t think I’ll see tomorrow. Boss is gonna’ end me.”

Loona took a glance around at the rather fucked up shop, ears flattening. “You’re just fucking with me, right? This guy isn’t really gonna’ like, kill you?”

The black wolf shrugged. “The Master is kind, you see, but then again, I did fuck stuff up. Well, _you_ did, but who’s checking at this point?”

“You tore my panties, we’re even.”

Was she joking?

Finally, Loona stood, although her legs wobbled. She retrieved her phone from crumpled pants on the floor, thumbing through it, checking messages.

“Okay, look, uh. . . if you. . . need someplace to crash I _guess_ I could help you out, or some bullshit. If you keep your dumb mouth shut, that is.”

Gehn blinked. Whoa. He didn’t expect that, not from the feisty gal. But should he? What would the Master say? Hmm, he could make something up, pretend it was a break-in, but, would that work?

He needed convincing.

“Can I see your pussy one more time?” he said with a dumb grin.

Loona made a disgusted sound, rolled her eyes, but turned, shoving her rump into view and spreading cheeks to give him an eyeful of her gooey, satin puss. Brr. All right, he was good.

He hopped up. “Deal,” he said. “But I’ll make it better. Your weapon sucks, and I have something. . .”

Naked, he rushed over to the desk, snatching up a few things. Some of that damn good weed and a key – a black one, a very special one. He wiggled both items at her.

“For good times,” he said, indicating the substance. “And. . . well. Guns. Good ones. Amazing ones. I think I’m gonna need them.”

Loona squinted. “Fine, fine, whatever. Just keep this shit on the low, all right?”

Haha, yeah, on the low. Gehn looked around, noting the impossibility of it. He could figure this out, he could! But in the meantime. . . feisty wolf bitch.

He went to find an extra set of good jeans and grabbed his spiked jacket, much to the impatient annoyance of Loona. As they left the UBERSPYRE, Gehn scratched his head.

“So, what’s IMP?”


End file.
